


dare i say forever

by hexed_vexed



Series: the fruit of my skysolo labor [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (just not at all), Cloud City, Drunk Han Solo, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Flirting, Force Talking, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Lando and Leia are cute, Literally all Fluff no Angst, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, The Force, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexed_vexed/pseuds/hexed_vexed
Summary: “This is not my room…”“And that isn’t your shirt either.”or, Luke and Han find something in Cloud City that they should have discovered sooner.





	dare i say forever

**Author's Note:**

> i found this dialogue prompt and i absolutely loved it, so i used it with my favorites.
> 
> not everything is completely canon. leia and lando have a thing and luke went with han on hoth instead of leaving. plus, luke has a little more jedi training then he actually had in canon.
> 
> he also knows leia is his sister and they can talk through the force.
> 
> i just realized what a whole mess this is, but i hope you can enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> (the song inspired by the title is forever by mumford and sons. amazon just released it on my phone about ten minutes ago.)

Cloud City was breathtakingly gorgeous. Tacky, but still gorgeous. Luke had never thought that the Rebel Alliance would lead him here, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

It wasn’t the original plan, obviously. The _original_ plan was to evacuate Hoth without the Empire discovering their location. That quickly went down the drain when the Imperials attacked. Han, Leia, Chewie, the droids, and Luke packed in the _Falcon_ in a scramble.

 

The Rebellion took a blow for sure. But all Luke was concerned about in the moment was where the galaxy would take them. There weren’t many places that could be considered safe for a group of rebels.

 

(Especially a Jedi in-training, a smuggler with Jabba breathing down his neck, his equally as dangerous copilot, a wanted princess, and a few rebellion droids.)

 

Han reassured him. He claimed to have a friend—Lando— who would help them out. Keep them safe. Luke was skeptical for good reason. He’d never heard Han talk about Lando or _seen_ him anywhere.

 

Then again, the galaxy is vast. And Luke is only one person. But still, he was worried.

 

He knew he would end up folding, though. Luke trusted Han with his life. He didn’t need the Force to tell him Han genuinely believed Lando was a reliable option.

 

( _Leia was the most skeptical._

 

_She had asked Luke what he thought of Han’s proposal one quiet day on the Falcon._

 

_“My gut tells me to trust him,” he said._

 

_His sister sighed heavily and yanked at her braids. A habit she recently developed was stress braiding, which wasn’t all that bad._

 

_“Mine does to,” she concluded after a few moments, “even if we’re walking into a trap blindly.”_

 

_Luke closed his eyes and blew air from his nose. If he could focus, he would be able to catch a glimpse of the future. A part of him didn’t want to, though._

 

_Probably his heart.)_

 

So, they ended up in Cloud City. Han and Lando clicked immediately which was a relief. Chewie told Luke about the story of the _Falcon_ , and how it came to be in Han’s possession. The wookie was rightfully concerned for Han.

 

It was fine though.

 

Luke tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach from the moment they landed. Lando was warm and welcoming. He offered them clean clothes, fresh meals (not as good as Chewie’s, but still good), and their own rooms.

 

Lando even hosted a party in some posh and expensive-looking bar.

 

And Luke wanted to be grateful. It was just his better judgment and the Force that told him something wasn’t right. He had tried to tell Han, but the smuggler was swept up in the moment.

 

Cloud City seemed like a second home to him and Lando his long-lost brother. The night dragged on with drinks and small talk. Leia was practically on top of Lando the entire time. Luke caught her gaze from across the party and rolled his eyes.

 

 _You are unbelievable,_ he teased.

 

 _Don’t Force-talk me now, I’m in the middle of something_ , she pouted.

 

Luke laughed and his sister smiled from the bar cheekily, then turned away. Leia and Lando were obviously flirting, but drinking with moderation.

 

Han, however, was utterly wasted.

 

He was stumbling around, waving his drink in the air. Lando’s guests gathered around him and ate his drunken charisma up. Luke found it almost amusing.

 

The young Jedi found himself walking towards the bar. Not that he could remember what happened next.

  


—

  


Luke’s head was aching and his stomach churned uncomfortably. He knew the feeling of a hangover, but this one was the worst of them all. Expensive liquor does more damage — something Luke forgot.

 

After a few more moments of self-loathing, he focused on his surroundings with closed eyes. Luke quickly became aware of the breathing on his neck and the unfamiliar feel of the room.

 

He cracked his eyes open tiredly. A soft light poured from the windows and flooded onto the floor. Luke noticed clothes thrown across the room carelessly and felt his chest tighten.

 

“This is not my room,” Luke groaned under his breath.

 

 _Of course._ Only he would have gotten so drunk as to end up in a bed with a _total stranger_ —

 

“And that’s not your shirt either,” a voice rasped behind him.

 

Luke knew who the voice belonged to in an instant. He just didn’t believe his ears. Looking down at his chest, he saw he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt. It seemed torn down the middle in a sharp “V” shape.

 

It was Han’s shirt.

 

“Don’t act so surprised, kid,” Han said.

 

Luke could almost hear the smile in his voice. He hesitantly flipped over on his side to look at the other. Han’s hair was sticking upward wildly and his eyes were closed. He still had a fond smile on his face.

 

“I’m not all that surprised really,” Luke replied, reaching up to card his hand through the brown unruly hair.

 

Han opened his eyes slowly and yawned. Eyes the color of sweet milk chocolate peered at Luke with a hint of confusion. The smuggler had an eyebrow arched waiting for an explanation. The corner of Luke’s mouth pulled upward slightly.

 

“Who can resist Han Solo?” The Jedi teased.

 

After an amused snort, Han brushed his thumb over Luke’s cheek. He leaned in close and placed a kiss on the other’s nose. It was nothing more than a light peck, but it still made Luke feel like he was on top of the galaxy.

 

“We’re takin this slow, Luke,” Han said with a sleepy slir.

 

“So, this isn’t a one time thing?” Luke asked hesitantly.

 

Han smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he did so. He leaned forward slightly again and rested his forehead on Luke’s.

 

“No, it’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos,  
> comment,  
> and check out my other works!
> 
> (this whole thing has YET TO BE edited, so i’m sorry if there are holes, misspellings, and grammar issues.)


End file.
